New Life, New Rules
by HeatherLove88
Summary: Danielle moved from Nevada to Forks, WA with her mom. She is trying to get away from her old life and start a new one. She gets more than she expected when two men fall in love with her. Which one will she choose and what obstacles will stand in the way? This is a new life, with new rules.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Out

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

Most of the story will be in Danielle's POV, although that may change. If it does, I will always tell you.

Hope you all enjoy my story! Please R&R.

(I rated M, just to be on the safe side.)

**Chapter 1 – Getting Out**

Danielle's POV

I'm staring out the window of my mom's new, dark blue 2009 Nissan Altima. I can't believe that we are leaving our lives. Our family, friends, and _him_. My father died when I was eleven, which was five years ago, and it's been just me and my mom, living in the same house that I grew up in. We sold our house and we are leaving everyone behind. I have no idea what I am going to do in a new town where I don't know anybody. I will greatly miss Nevada. I loved the warm, dry weather. I loved living so close to the Las Vegas Strip that I could go out with friends to fun new restaurants, arcades, or anywhere else we wanted to go. I am sixteen years old, and I have already had a tougher decision to make than most of the adults that I know.

I have always been what people would call a loner. I love hanging out, by myself, in my bedroom. I have three huge bookcases that contain everything I need. Music, movies and television shows, and books. I love my books and music the most though. I can sit in my room for hours just listening to a good CD and reading a wonderful book. I was so much of a loner, that I only had a very few friends. We were a tight group though and we did all of the same things. Then there was _him_.

Jake. I couldn't believe that he wanted to be with me because he was so popular when he was in high school. He's two years older than me and we have been dating for one year, since I was fifteen and he was seventeen. It had been my fifteenth birthday when he actually talked to me. He came to my party because his sister was in my class and I had invited her because my mother really wanted me to try and socialize with more people. He and I had spent the whole night talking and laughing. Before I knew it, we were together.

The beginning of our relationship was wonderful. He was very kind, romantic, caring, and sweet. He would bring me flowers and take me to nice restaurants. He was my first real boyfriend. Then, after a few months of dating him, he started bugging me about sex. I was so hesitant because I'm a virgin and now that I look back, I'm glad that I didn't give him my v-card. I have always wanted to wait to do it until I am with the man that I'm going to marry. He got really mad at me for not doing it with him and he started getting physically, mentally, and emotionally abusive.

When I finally left him, I couldn't believe what had happened. I was always terrified to leave him because he said that he would kill me. He was a very possessive guy and he always had to know where I was, who I was with, and what I was doing. I never had a moment of peace with him.

After living through that much torture for almost a year and most of our relationship, I got up the courage to tell my mom what had been going on. When I did, I just remember my mom shaking and crying. She did that for hours. After about a day of her being in complete shock, she came into the room and told me that we were leaving. She said that she found a new house and a new job. She said that she was going to be managing a real estate office, which was what she had done for the past twenty years, and we would be leaving in the morning. She had already called movers and bought the house, in cash. She said that she had to get me away from Jake and she would do anything to protect me, now that she knew.

That night, we were up for what felt like days. We packed up our entire house and then the movers came bright and early at five in the morning. They loaded all of our possessions into the huge truck and put a tow on the back for my car. My mom and I got into her car, when they left, and we drove. It took us about twenty-four hours, including a couple of stops, to drive the 1340 miles. We took turns driving, so that we would never have to stop for very long.

We pulled into a driveway in the town of Forks, WA.

"This is it." Mom said with a smile. It was nice. It looked like a cozy two bedroom house. It was blue on the outside with white shutters. My mom, Rebecca, wanted the house outright so she went for a cheaper home and that's why it wasn't so large.

"I really love it mom," I said with a smile, trying to reassure her that she had made a good decision. "Anywhere away from _him_ looks like heaven right now." I said, giving her a smile with sadness behind it.

As we step out of the car, mom fishes through her purse, obviously looking for the keys to the house. We start walking toward the house, with mom's arm around me. As we step through the front door, I look around and feel relieved. Relieved that I am able to start over where _he_ can't get to me. As I smile at my mom, I'm ready to start my new life.


	2. Chapter 2 New School

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

As always please R&R!

(Rated M, just to always be on the safe side, no matter what I write.)

**Chapter 2 – New School**

I awake to a very loud buzzing sound and it takes me a minute to realize that it's my alarm clock sounding a death toll for the first day of school. In a way, I'm kind of excited though. I've never really been a great student, mostly b's and c's, but I am excited to see what kind of life I can have here. I quickly jump out of bed, grab clothes, locate my bag of toiletries that I haven't unpacked yet, and go into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

After what feels like no time at all, I am stepping out of the shower and wrapping a town around me. I am now looking into the full length mirror at all of my bruises. I am really curious about the damage and for the first time, I am really looking. As I wipe the steam off of the mirror, I look at myself. I am 5'5" with very light brown hair that extends down to my mid-back. My eyes are a very dark green color, but seem to sparkle in the right like, which is nice. As I slowly remove my towel, I study the front of my body. I have faded bruises all of my stomach. As I put my hand on my flat tummy, I find myself wishing that I had gotten help a lot sooner. Then I look at my arms and legs and notice that there were more bruises on them. However, I notice there are more on my legs, and the ones on my arms are able to be covered by sleeves. '_He never liked to leave them where they couldn't easily be covered up all of the time_.' I think to myself.

I am finding myself happy that it's colder here, than back home, because I won't look funny wearing jeans in September. I know that I can cover up most of my bruises very easily, which is good. Then I look to my face and at my neck and realize that there are a few bruises and other blemishes that may be a problem for me to hide. I have a busted lip and a bruise on my cheek. I also have a huge bruise on the back of my neck. None of these bruises were light, or going away anytime soon. These were the latest ones and the last ones

I quickly grab my toiletries and get my cover-up out of the bag. I am going to just cover up the bruises that show before I move on to try and cover up my busted lip. I work very hard at covering my lip, but it is barely noticeable now. I am nervous that people will see these bruises and say something. It isn't like it was in Nevada. All of my friends never really asked about them, because they were so used to seeing the bruises. After a while of knowing me, they all knew how uncoordinated I am, so they simply passed it off as me tripping over a flat dry surface, or something along those lines.

After I am fully satisfied that all of the noticeable bruises are covered with make-up, while not looking too slutty, I start putting on the clothes that I have brought in with me. As I look at my ensemble in the mirror, I think that I look decent enough for a first day of school. I am really happy that it's the first day of school for everyone, so that I don't arrive in the middle of a semester and have to catch up on a ton of things. Being a junior in a new school will be tough enough without having to catch up too. For my outfit I selected a light blue long sleeve top, light blue jeans with a slight flare at the bottom of the legs, and a dark blue jacket that I have just recently bought, since the climate change was brutal from Nevada to Washington. I'm all set and now it's time to face the music.

As I emerge from the bathroom, my mom is just coming out of her bedroom.

"Good morning sweetheart. Off to school?" Mom said, with a yawn.

"Yeah. I decided to leave a little early so I could get a good parking spot and everything. I'll see you later." I said with a smile. As I walk past my mom, I stop. "Have a great first day at work mom." I say, giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

I walk down the short hallway, through the living room, and out the front door. Stepping outside, I take a deep breath and zip up my jacket.

'_Brrr! It definitely isn't all that warm here in early September._' I think while feeling a chill go up my spine. I stand outside my front door for a moment, while looking around.

OoOoOo

The ten minute drive to Forks High School was very peaceful. I park in a parking space in the student lot and turn off the car. Then, I just sit. I am about an hour early because I was told that I will have to get my schedule and any other paperwork that I will need. I know locating the main office and getting everything I need may take a while so I came early because I hate being late.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, and step out of the car.

Walking into the school, I see a woman in the hallway, walking the same way as me, but a few feet ahead.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The woman turns to me and smiles.

"Yes dear? Can I help you with something?" The woman asks.

"Yes. Could you please direct me to the main office? I'm a new student and my name is Danielle." After saying this, I hold out my hand and give the lady a warm smile.

The woman takes my hand lightly and says, "I'm Mrs. Cope. I work in the main office and I was just headed there. You're Danielle Mitchell, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, I am." I smile at the woman's recognition of me. '_She must be the person that puts the information together for the new students_.' I think.

"Alright, follow me dear." Mrs. Cope says, as she turns and starts walking back in the direction that she had been going before I stopped her.

As we walk down the hall, Mrs. Cope takes out a set of keys and stops at a door that has writing on the window. The writing says MAIN OFFICE. As we walk in, Mrs. Cop walks around a counter and I stop right in front of it.

After a few minutes of Mrs. Cope looking through some files, she grabs one and comes to the counter.

"Alright dear. Here are all of the things that you will need." Opening the file, Mrs. Cope shows me various papers that included a schedule, school map, parking permit sticker, and a sheet for all of my teachers to sign, that I will need to bring back at the end of the day.

I thank Mrs. Cope, smiling at her, and leave the office to go put the parking permit sticker in my car.

As I walk out into the student lot, I see several people starting to show up. I quickly walk to my car and put the sticker on the inside of my back passenger side window so that the writing faces the outside and people can see what it is.

Closing my door, I start walking back to the school and when I see how many people are coming into the school, I get very nervous. I notice that there doesn't seem to be too many people around the school. A great deal less than at my old school anyway.

"Here we go." I mutter to myself when I locate my first class and walk in the door.


	3. Chapter 3 New PPL & Maybe New Friends

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

As always please R&R!

(Rated M, just to always be on the safe side, no matter what I write.)

**Chapter 3 – New People & Maybe New Friends**

It is right after lunch and I have met a few people so far. I met Eric in my first class and he seems pretty nice, maybe a little weird, but nice. He told me that at lunch he wanted me to sit with him and his friends so that he could introduce me to some people. I agreed. At lunch, I met Jessica and Mike who are dating, Angela and Ben who are dating, and Tyler. They all seem pretty nice, especially Angela. She was very sweet. She told me that we could study together so that she could help me improve my GPA since we have just about every class together so far. After lunch she gave me her number so we can hook up sometime this weekend and do homework and hang out.

I am walking into yet another new class and I have to introduce myself, yet again. As I do, I see Angela sitting down in a desk, smiling at me. I'm so relieved that she is in most of my classes. I introduce myself and go sit in the only empty desk in the room.

OoOoOo

It is the end of the day and I'm walking to the main office. I see Mrs. Cope at her desk and she smiles when she looks up at me.

"Hello dear. How was your first day?" Mrs. Cope says, walking over to me.

"Hi. It was fine, thank you." I say, handing her the slip that all of my teachers signed, with a smile. Then I turn and leave the office, giving her a wave behind me.

I walk out of the doors that lead to the student lot and see some of the people that I met today. Some wave and smile, some just look like ass holes.

When I get to my car I get in, start it, and drive away from the school. I am excited to get into my room so that I can listen to music, read a book, and do my homework before I go to sleep. I love being in my own little world.

OoOoOo

It has been about a week since my mom and I moved to Forks. It's Saturday morning and Angela is suppose to be coming over around 4 p.m. to study and hang out. I get up from my bed and quickly get dressed, brush and throw up my hair, brush my teeth, and make sure I have no bruises showing. The bruises are pretty easy now though because they have mostly faded away.

I decide quickly that I want to drive around and see what this place is all about. It is eight in the morning, so I have quite a while until Angela comes over. As I walk through the peaceful house I feel excitement course through me. Mom is still sleeping so I write her a note and leave it under a magnet on the fridge. She will call my cell phone if she needs me. I changed my number and so did she, so that nobody can find us and tell Jake where we are. I am so happy to be far away from him.

Walking out the door, it is pretty nice outside, so I take off my jacket and put it over my arm. Getting into the car, I throw it into the backseat for the just in case, start the car, and back out of my driveway.

After driving for about 15 minutes and not really finding too much except for a diner, I come into a town called La Push. Interesting name but it looks like there's mostly woods around here. I probably won't find anything interesting. As I'm driving through this town, I come up on a beach named First Beach. I pull into a dirt lot and park my car. When I get out, I decide that I'll walk on the beach for a little while and have some self-reflection time.

After about an hour of walking I look up and see guys jumping into the ocean from a cliff. The ocean is freezing and I can't seem to figure out why anyone would want to be in it, topless at that, which these guys are. One of them looks down at me right before he jumps into the water. As I stand there watching in awe at the height they are jumping from, out of the corner of my eye I see the guy that looked at me coming out of the water about twenty feet away.

I can't take my eyes off of him. He has a washboard stomach, toned muscular arms and legs, beautiful brown eyes, and silky looking brown hair, and smooth very tan skin. I can see that his lips are moving, but for the life of me, I cannot concentrate on anything that he is saying. '_Focus Danielle! He may be saying something important!_' my mind screams at me, shaking me from my daze. Now, he's just smiling and he stopped talking. '_CRAP! Now I don't know what he said and he may be looking for some sort of….. OMG he's gorgeous!_'

"Can you hear me?" He asks with a chuckle, ripping me from my thoughts.

"H….hi. Yeah, I can hear you." I say, sounding like an idiot.

"I was saying that I have never seen you around before. You don't look like anyone who lives in La Push anyway. You're too pale. Are you visiting or something?" Mystery man asked with a smirk.

That was kind of insulting. I am tan. Maybe not as tan as him though, but I'm not Casper or anything!

"I don't live in La Push. This is actually my first time being here. I just moved to Forks a week ago. I'm Danielle." I say, holding out my hand. I hope he takes my hand because I really want to see if his skin is as smooth as it looks.

"Paul. Nice to meet you Danielle." He takes my hand in his.

'_Holy shit! His hand is really hot. But so smooth._' I think. I feel this strange force pulling me toward him. It really creeps me out.

"Well, I better go. Don't want to keep you from your friends. Have a nice day Paul. Oh, it was nice to meet you too." I say, sounding like an idiot. Turning to walk away, I feel his warm touch on my shoulder and flinch away. I didn't flinch because he is too warm, I flinch because I'm so fucked up from Jake.

He holds his hands up to say that he didn't mean to scare me. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you wanted someone to walk with? They are going… ummm…. home and now I'm all alone."

"Alright, sure." I say, secretly cheering inside because this really cute guy wants to walk with me. The only other time a really cute guy wanted to hang out with me, it didn't end well. I'm going to have to watch out for myself this time.

We walk together and he keeps his distance. After about fifteen minutes of pleasant chit chat, we hear what sounded like a wolf howl. It doesn't make sense to me since it's during the day and I always think of wolves more as creatures that are out at night, but I ignore it.

"Hey, I have to get going. I forgot… I… have something to do." Paul says, almost stuttering through it. I don't know if I really believe him, but since I don't know him too well, I don't question it.

"Alright. Have a good day." I say with a wave while he starts jogging away.

He turns around and starts jogging backwards, saying something that sounds like, "Don't go in the woods by yourself." But I'm not sure if that's what it was. After another minute, I can barely see him anymore.

As I walk back to the dirt lot and to my car, I look at my cell phone. My mom called and I missed it. She will be so mad at me, but walking and talking with Paul was worth it. I'm not going to waste time calling her back since I'll be home soon anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 Wolves

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

As always please R&R!

(Rated M, just to always be on the safe side, no matter what I write.)

**Chapter 4 – Wolves**

As I pulled into the driveway of my house, I look to see that my mom is looking at me through the open front door.

As I'm getting out of the car, all I hear is "Where were you?"

I walk to the door and hug my mom. "I just drove around. I found a beach and walked on it for a while. I'm fine mom." I find myself having to reassure her all of the time that I'm fine. She gets so worried ever since I told her everything that was going on with _him_.

"Alright then." She says, hugging me back and moving away from the door so I can get into the house.

I go into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and smile at my mom when she comes into view. She sits down on the couch and picks up a Good Housekeeping magazine and flips on the television for background noise. I walk past the back of the house, patting her on the shoulder and go toward my bedroom.

As I get into my room, I close the door behind me and smile. Paul was so gorgeous! I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know if it's really a good thing that I am getting this into a guy right now. After everything that happened with Jake, I don't know if I'm ready to start liking anyone right now.

I walk over to my bed, lie down, and start to think of my past.

'_Hey, I'm Jake. Jake Wallace, Nicole's brother. Are you the birthday girl?_'

'_Yeah. I'm Danielle, nice to meet you._'

I can't believe how nice he was. He seemed almost perfect. I guess I could say now that he was too good to be true. I remember the first time he hit me so clearly.

'_Baby, I think we should take things to the next level._' _Jake whispers in my ear while we are lying down, making out_.

'_We can't. You know that I want to wait until marriage._'_ I say, feeling kind of bad that he wants to be with me and I can't do it._

_Jake sits up and stares at me like he wants to close his large hands around my small throat. This look kind of scares me. I've never seen him so mad before._

'_Why can't you just be a normal fucking girl?! Why do we have to wait? Don't you love me?_' _He says, looking kind of sad, but still very much pissed off. _

'_I do love you. I just…. I don't know. It's just how I feel about it._'_ I say, putting my hand on his shoulder._

_He looks at me with hate in his eyes and pulls away from my touch. 'Don't fucking touch me! If you don't want me, you don't have the right to touch me.' As I try to reach his hand, he pulls it away from me and brings it back down on my face. _

_All I can do is sit there, holding my bruising cheek. I couldn't even speak. All I did was cry and let the burning tears redden my face, more than it already was. _

I am pulled from my thoughts by a strange noise outside. It sounds like the same kind of howling I heard while walking with Paul on the beach earlier. As I walk quickly to my window, to see if I can see anything, I notice what looks like a tail retreating into trees that are behind my house. '_What the fuck? Was that a wolf or a dog? Looked a little big to be either._' I thought to myself. The tail was grayish looking, so maybe it was an old, senile animal that doesn't usually go out in the daytime. That's the only explanation that I can come up with.

When I look at my clock a second later, I notice that it's almost two. Angela should be here soon. I must have been day-dreaming on my bed for a while. As I walk over to my desk and pull out my school books, I hear a knock on my front door and leave my room to let Angela in.

OoOoOo

"Ange, do you want anything!?" I shout from the kitchen as I'm grabbing myself a bottle of juice. Mom left to go into work. They were behind and she volunteered to go in, on a Saturday no less. That's an hour and a half drive or so. She's crazy.

"Sure. Water please!" Angela yelled from my bedroom. We had been studying for two hours and we decided that we should take a break to just relax and hang out. I really like Angela. She is so sweet. She talks a lot about Ben, her boyfriend, but I don't mind. I'm glad that she's happy because she deserves it. I believe that everyone who is truly kind deserves to be happy. Even me.

As I walk back into the room with our drinks and a bag of Doritos, she looks up at me from her chair that she's sitting in and smiles. "Yay, you brought food! I'm starving." She grabs the bag of chips from me and opens it. She starts munching.

"So, what do you want to do? Want to listen to some music?" I ask, watching her stuff her face full of chips.

"Sure." She says, barely understandable because her mouth is so full of cheesy goodness.

I walk over to my CD bookcase and grab a random mix that I made a long time ago. I put it in and turn it to a volume that wouldn't overwhelm, yet still be heard as background noise. As we sit there, we just start talking about anything and everything. She tells me that she has younger siblings and they are a handful. When I offer to help her babysit whenever she has to, she smiles and tells me that I'm a saint, and that I'll regret the offer. We both laugh and just listen to music and talk about random stuff.

"Hey, do you know if wolves go out during the day?" I ask, randomly. I am so curious about that because of all the sounds that I've been hearing.

"Well, it just so happens that I did a project all about wolves one year. Wolves come out during the day during winter months but the rest of the year, they mainly come out at nighttime." Angela looks at me and grins. Seemingly proud that she knew the answer to my question

It isn't winter yet and every time I have heard a wolf, it has been during the day. That's so weird. Maybe every time I heard something, it wasn't a wolf. Maybe it was some other animal that howls and gets pretty big? I have no idea and now I think that maybe my mind is running wild.

OoOoOo

I wave to Angela as she gets into Ben's car. It's about eight o'clock at night and we have spent a good portion of the evening just talking and laughing. It feels good to laugh again. I haven't done too much laughing this past year. I made us dinner around six and it was so good! I left a plate in the oven for my mom to eat when she got home. She got back about an hour ago and she was so happy to meet Angela. I think she's really happy that I'm making some friends because she was really worried about taking me away from the few friends that I had back in Nevada, since I'm so far along in school. She didn't want me to get depressed and be alone all of the time. I had made fajitas for dinner and she was very grateful that she didn't have to cook so late at night.

As I walk back into my room, I hear noises coming from outside. I look out my window and see a very large grey wolf in my backyard. It is by the trees and it seems to be looking right at my window. I feel really creeped out because even though wolves are beautiful animals, they are also kind of scary when you think about how vicious they can be. While Angela was here, we talked all about wolves and I have a greater respect for them now then I think I ever had before.


	5. Chapter 5 Paul

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

As always please R&R!

(Rated M, just to always be on the safe side, no matter what I write.)

**Chapter 5 – Paul**

I awake about twenty minutes before my alarm goes off. I slowly and groggily climb out of bed and get some clothes out. As I walk out of my room and go into the bathroom, I glance in the mirror over the sink. Oh my god, my eyes look so tired. I hate when I toss and turn all night. All I kept thinking about last night was the wolf that I saw in my backyard on Saturday evening.

After I'm done showering, brushing my teeth, putting on make-up, and getting dressed, I leave the bathroom and head for my room to pick up my backpack and put on my shoes. My mom has already left because she wanted to get to work a little earlier than normal to catch up on some work that needed to be done. It's almost seven and I want to get to school before the bell rings at seven-thirty, to let everyone know that first period is going to start.

Parking in a space that is open I get out of my car and look around. All of a sudden, I see Paul. He is standing on the sidewalk that is on the edge of the parking lot and he smiles at me. As I'm walking over to him, I'm so curious as to why he is here.

"Hi Paul." I say, smiling, as I walk up to him.

"Hey Danielle. I wanted to come and see how your weekend was. I'm sad that I didn't run into you again." He said, jutting out his lower lip like a child who is pouting.

I giggle at his attempt at being adorable. It kind of works for him though. "On Saturday I hung out with a girl from school. Then on Sunday I was busy cleaning and studying for a quiz that, unfortunately, I have to take today." I smile because I'm happy that he was thinking about me. '_Stupid! Don't get mixed up with another guy!_' My mind is screaming at me. My body is telling me something completely different though. It's like; all I want to do right now is ditch and hang out with this beautiful man that is standing in front of me.

"Sorry that you have a quiz. I remember those. They suck." He says, giving me a gorgeous grin.

"Yeah. You remember those? How old are you?" I knew that he looked a little older than me, but I never actually asked him how old he is.

As Paul runs his hand through his hair and looks down, he seems like he is afraid to tell me something. "I'm twenty. Is that a problem?" He looks so cute and I just want to stare at him all day.

"No, not a problem. I'm sixteen though. I just turned sixteen a couple of months ago though." I say, hoping that I'm not too young for him to even hang out with. I would really like to get to know him better and maybe become friends.

"Nope, not a problem at all." He says, giving me a huge smile. He looks so happy and I can't figure out why. I wish I knew what was going through his mind right now. I highly doubt it's even close to what I'm thinking of when I look at his glorious face.

"Good." I say with a huge smile. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. So, did you just come to say hi?" Biting my lower lip, I realize that it still hurts a little, even though it's almost completely healed. I flinch a little at the pain and I notice that he saw that.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I have a cut on my lip. It just hurts a little." I say, hoping that sounded convincing.

He just looks at me with wonder in his eyes. "So, do you really have to do the school thing today? I mean, I don't want to be a bad influence on you but, I would really like to hang out with you today. It's a really nice day."

"Okay. Let me just bring my car home. Want to come with, or do you have your own car?"

"Umm… no, I'll go with you… my car…. it's in the shop and a buddy of mine dropped me off." When he said that, it sounded like he was really trying to make it sound convincing, like he didn't know what to say or something.

As we walk over to my car, which is just a few feet away, I unlock my door and hit the automatic door lock button to unlock the passenger doors. When we are in, I start the car and head out of the lot and onto the main road. The drive back to my house didn't seem to take as long as it did when I went to school. We were talking and laughing the whole way. When we got back to my house, I got out of the car and went to my door. I barely noticed that Paul was right behind me. As I unlocked the door and went inside, he followed me, closing the door behind him, and we walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink or eat? We have tons of food. My mom acts like we are stalking up for the apocalypse or something." I say with a chuckle. My mom always likes to have a ton of food in the house so that I can't complain that there's nothing good to eat. She knows me way too well.

"Sure. Do you have soda?" He asks. I reach into the fridge and pull out a Coke and toss it to him. I grab one for myself and go to sit on the couch. He follows and sits down next to me, but not too close.

After talking for a while, he mentions the fact that I look really tired. I tell him that I didn't get too much sleep Saturday night or Sunday night because I kept tossing and turning. I told him that I had been having crazy nightmares about some huge wolf that I had seen out my bedroom window. I don't mention that some of my nightmares were about Jake though. I don't think I should tell him about that, not yet anyway.

"Wow, a wolf? Really." He says, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah. It was kind of creepy. I didn't think wolves got that big but I guess here, they do."

He just stares at me. It looks like something is caught in his throat by the way he is swallowing. He keeps looking around, down at the floor, and back at me. It's really starting to weird me out and it seems like something is wrong.

I place my hand on his arm and again, I am shocked by just how warm his skin feels. At least this time he's wearing a t-shirt. Maybe he and his friends are all super warm all the time and that's how they could be topless, diving into freezing cold water. All I want to do right now is comfort him because he looks like he's having a hard time with something.

"Is everything alright Paul? You seem like something is bothering you." I ask with, what I'm sure he sees as confusion, on my face.

"Yeah… umm…. yeah. Everything is…." He trails off, looking out the window. He's starting to act really weird. What is wrong with him? I wonder if he's some sort of crazy stalker or serial killer and he's gotten me alone to rape and kill me. By the way he's acting; I wouldn't put anything past him. I've always read these stories about how these guys seem so normal and wonderful, then one day they just snap and start raping and murdering unsuspecting women.

I move my hand from his arm because I'm starting to get a scary feeling. He is really starting to freak me out a little because of his sudden tense vibe that he's throwing off. I think that he realizes that he's starting to scare me because he looks at me with apologetic eyes. Damn his eyes are so sexy!

"Danielle, I need to talk to you about something." He looks deep into my eyes, like he's trying to see into my soul.

I just stare at him, waiting for him to say whatever he needs to. As he looks at me, he starts fidgeting with his hands. He looks really nervous and I can't tell what's going on with him.

"I…. I really like you Danielle." He says to me, kind of stuttering. I start to open my mouth to reply, but his index finger goes over my lips, telling me not to speak. He starts talking again after what seems like a millennium.

"I more than like you. The first day that I saw you on the beach, when my brothers and I were cliff diving, I felt drawn to you. Like, you were the other half of me that I didn't even know I was missing." My jaw dropped. I couldn't figure out if he was insane or really stupid. I couldn't even fathom what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Danielle. I had to tell you. There's something else that I have to tell you too." He looked really nervous now and in truth, I think I felt more nervous than he could ever be. What was he going to say next, that he wanted to marry me? This is way too much! As he starts again, I close my mouth, realizing that it's still hanging open and look at him. I'm almost curious as to what he has to say, even though I'm a nervous wreck inside.

"The wolf…. the wolf that….. you saw in your backyard… it…it was me." He stared at me and looked like he was going to scream. Screw that shit, I would be the first one screaming. He's fucking crazy! I let a crazy fucked up man into my house! He is seriously unbalanced! Thinking he's a wolf? What the fuck drugs is he on!?

"What?! You're a wolf? Are you on drugs?! You're a fucking lunatic! Get the fuck out of my house now! I never ever want to see you again! If I ever do, I'll call the police." I say, standing quickly and pointing to the door, motioning that he needs to leave right now.

He gets up off of the couch and looks at me like he's about to cry. He mumbles a low, I'm sorry, as he walks past me and out the front door. As I watch him out of the picture window in my living room, I see him running toward my backyard. I run into the kitchen and look out the window that views most of the yard. I see him run into the woods and disappear from view.


	6. Chapter 6 Acceptance

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

As always please R&R!

(Rated M, just to always be on the safe side, no matter what I write.)

**Chapter 6 – Acceptance **

That night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't believe what I heard that day. Paul is a wolf? He must be crazy. I swear if I ever see him again, I'm going to walk the other way. I vow to never go to La Push again, so that I can make sure that I don't run into him, unless he comes after me. He's crazy, so he may come here. Shit, I wish he didn't know where I live! What if he's even crazier than I think? What if he's more than just delusional? What if he's… dangerous!?

All I can here is the music that I'm listening to. It's low, so I don't wake up my mom. She would worry if she knew that I wasn't sleeping. All of a sudden, I'm startled out of my thoughts when I hear a howling. Getting out of my bed, I go to my window. I see the grey wolf again and I want to be sick. This is the wolf that Paul said was him. As I look at the wolf, I wonder if Paul isn't crazy. I know I sound nuts, but it seems like the wolf is looking right at me. It seems like this wolf is ridiculously sad. At least that's the look its eyes have. All of a sudden, the wolf moves closer to my window.

I back up a bit because I start to get really nervous that it will crash though my window. All of a sudden, as I'm staring, I see Paul. HOLY SHIT! The wolf just turned into Paul! What the fuck!? He quickly put on shorts and walked to my window slowly. I don't open my window because I'm shaking too much. I can't stop and it feels like I'm going to pass out. All of a sudden, I'm falling to the floor and then everything goes dark.

I feel a hand caressing my cheek. "Danielle? Danielle are you alright?" I hear a soft, panicked voice. As my eyes open, I see Paul leaning over me. I quickly move away from him and realize that the sudden movement wasn't a good idea because I get really dizzy. I think he notices this because he comes over to me.

"Be careful. You hit your head when you fainted." He stands up and pulls me up with him. Sitting me down on my bed, he sits next to me, keeping a good distance between us.

Holding a hand to my head, I wanted to cry from the throbbing pain. If I was being honest with myself, I wanted to cry for a lot more than that. No! I have to stay focused. Paul just went from being a wolf, to being a man! What the fuck is going on here!? Was I hallucinating? As I got up and started pacing, I couldn't stop my mind from racing. I couldn't even come up with a rational though because so much was going through my mind at once.

"Danielle I…" I held my hand up, letting him know that he really needed to stop talking at this moment. I had just too many things that I had to sort out first. Finally after almost wearing a hole in my floor from so much pacing, I sat down. As I look at him, all I can think is that he is so gorgeous! No Danielle, stay focused!

"So, did that just happen?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Ummm… yeah it did." He looked like he wanted to go on but the look I gave him obviously deterred him from speaking.

"Okay so you're a wolf then?" That word felt like acid coming out of my mouth. Wolf. This place is definitely a lot different than what I'm use to.

"Well, kinda. I am a human, who can change into a wolf. It's all really complicated." He looked almost panicked and I was trying to figure out why. He could change into a wolf and kill me, so why was he looking so nervous?

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to know before I pass out from the pain in my head?" I asked him, trying to lighten the mood. I really hated feeling this uneasy and it was really making my stomach turn.

"Well, there's a lot that I should tell you. Can we meet tomorrow?" He asked with hope deep in his voice and eyes. Why was he looking at me like that? He was looking at me like I was everything that there was in the world. It really made me uncomfortable.

"Sure. It will have to be after school gets out though. I can't ditch two days in a row because if my mom catches me, she'll kill me." I say with a small laugh. My laugh was more out of being nervous because of how he was looking at me. I wasn't use to all of this attention from a guy. Even when I was dating Jake, he didn't look at me like this.

"Okay. I'll leave so you can get some rest. Be careful though, you might have a concussion. Please put some ice on your head." He got off of my bed and started walking toward the window in which he entered. As he got there, he looked back at me, smiled, and leaped out of the window. He started running to the woods and he was gone.

I left my room to get some ice and my mom was in the kitchen. I almost had a heart attack when I rounded the corner out of the hallway and saw her sitting there. She looked up and a concerned look came across her face when she saw me holding the side of my head.

"Honey, are you okay?" She said as she almost ran up to me.

"Yeah mom. I… I fell out of bed and hit my head. I was just coming to get some ice for it." I walked past her and grabbed a zip lock bag out of the cabinet. I went to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice, put it in the bag, closed it tight, and started walking back to my room. As I passed my mom I mumbled "Goodnight" and left the kitchen.

Walking into my room and shutting the door, I collapsed on my bed. As I lay there, I thought about what Paul said. Okay, so he was a wolf. Not a big deal I guess. It didn't seem like he was going to hurt me because he already would have if he wanted to. So, as long as he wasn't going to hurt me, I guess I could be okay with this and still hang out with him. Couldn't I? I mean, I would have a friend who could definitely protect me if Jake came around. That was always a plus. Alright, Paul is a wolf and he is my friend. I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Tommy

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

As always please R&R!

(Rated M, just to always be on the safe side, no matter what I write.)

**Chapter 7 – Tommy**

I awake in a cold sweat. I didn't get much sleep between nightmares of a huge grey wolf; I know now to be Paul, and my mom checking on me every hour. Why the hell did I have to tell her that I hit my head? I should have just said that I had a bad headache so she wouldn't have had to wake me every hour to make sure I didn't go comatose from a concussion.

I have to meet up with Paul today and I'm not sure I really want to. I know that last night I had thought that I had accepted it. I mean, I have accepted it, but the idea of him changing into a gigantic, terrifying wolf really gives me an arctic-like chill that rushes through my whole body when I even think of the word '_wolf_'.

OoOoOo

I'm leaving campus for lunch with Angela and Ben. We decided that we wanted to actually eat lunch without all of the Jessica and Mike drama that has been happening since they started dating a few days ago.

As we are driving to the only diner in town, there is no traffic. I am still not use to this. Back in Nevada, I could never go _anywhere_ without traffic.

As we pull into a parking space, I get out and all of a sudden, I run into something. Something as hard as a brick wall. As I look up, I see a man.

Pale, short black hair, crimson eyes, about six feet tall and very toned muscles. Not a lot of them, but definitely enough. I guess that explains why he felt so hard. As I stare at his beauty, I am pulled from my trance.

"Very sorry miss." He says, with a smile. His voice is like velvet. No, maybe softer. However, I can't for the life of me think of what is softer than velvet at the moment.

"Bella, are you alright?" I turn to Angela, who I didn't even notice, standing right next to me.

"Yeah Ange, I'm fine." I say smiling at her. Then, I feel the need to turn back to the mysteriously gorgeous stranger. "It was my fault. I… I don't pay attention to where I'm going enough." I can barely speak without sounding like an ass as I look into his hypnotic eyes and angel-like face.

"It is not a problem." He said, smiling down at me. Chills run up and down my whole body with every word he speaks, in the greatest voice I have ever heard in my life. He turned to leave, but kept looking back at me like he had seen something strange. I wonder what that was about.

OoOoOo

It's last period and all I have been able to think about is that guy. No, that's not the right word. That…. _man_. I keep picturing his beautiful features, hearing his velvet voice, and seeing his penetrating, almost unnerving, crimson eyes. There was something in his eyes that I cannot pinpoint. It was like, they looked through my very soul. The look that he gave me though, it was like he was trying to figure out something and he just couldn't.

"Miss Mitchell, the bell rang." I hear the teacher saying, as she taps me on the shoulder. I hate that she brought me out of my thoughts. I was really starting to enjoy thinking of the man. He was… I can't put my finger on it. He was magnificent.

I get up, grab my books, and leave the classroom. I leave the school quickly and walk to my car. Getting in, I notice a note on my passenger seat. '_I really have to remember to lock my doors_.' I think to myself, even though I thought I had locked them when I got back from lunch.

As I pick up the note, I get very nervous. I saw two of my only friends at lunch. I had no idea who would leave me a note.

On the front, in beautiful handwriting, was my name. I opened the note and read.

Danielle,

So sorry for running into you today. I am glad however, to have met you. Hope it happens again sometime. My name is Tommy, by the way. Again, I give my sincerest apologies.

Tommy

Sighing, I wonder how that guy, Tommy, got into my car to leave the note. As I try to push the thought from my mind, I start my car and back out of the parking space. As I leave the lot, I see Tommy. He is standing on the sidewalk, across from the school, just looking at me. Okay, more like staring at me.


	8. Chapter 8 Paul Imprints

A/N: I don't own anything from Twilight; characters, places, etc. All credit of characters, places, etc. from Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. I own all of the original characters though.

As always please R&R!

(Rated M, just to always be on the safe side, no matter what I write.)

**Chapter 8 – Paul Imprints**

**Paul's POV**

Looking down from the cliff at the cold water, I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I fully look at what is moving and my heart comes to a screeching halt. Suddenly nothing else mattered, at least not anything that didn't pertain to the girl walking on the beach.

As she stops and looks up at me, my heart starts to thump again. Only now, it was only beating for her. I smile down at her and jump. Free falling through the sky, toward the ocean, used to be the biggest thrill. Now, nothing matched the thrill of looking at this beauty that has now walked into my life.

As I hit the water, I can't swim to the shore quick enough, even though it only takes about three minutes from where I land.

Walking up the shore, toward what was now everything; I can't help but to smile again. I notice that she is looking me over. I quickly look her over as well. Full lips, light brown hair, voluptuous breasts, flat stomach, and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. Also, she's about 5'4" or 5'5". It's a perfect height for my 6'1". I love shorter girls.

"Hi, my name is Paul. I've never seen you here before." I smile and notice that she doesn't seem to hear me. I smile and ask, "Can you hear me?" as a deep chuckle escapes my throat.

"H…hi. Yeah, I can hear you."

"I was saying that I have never seen you around before. You don't look like anyone who lives in La Push anyway. You're too pale. Are you visiting or something?" I ask with a smirk. '_Damn it Paul! You sound like a rambling nutcase!_' I think to myself.

"I don't live in La Push. This is actually my first time being here. I just moved to Forks a week ago. I'm Danielle." She holds out her hand for me to shake.

I take her small hand in mine and shake it lightly. "Paul. Nice to meet you Danielle."

As our hands connect, I feel a strong pull toward this girl. I feel the need to keep a hold of her hand, just to keep her close. I let her go though, because I don't want her to get too freaked because of my high body temp, or the fact that if I keep her hand, she might think I'm a freak.

She started to speak in her gorgeous voice. She told me that it was nice to meet me and that she had to go. She informed me that she didn't want to keep me from my friends, which made me realize that I had forgotten all about them.

'_Wait, you can't let her go dumbass! Say something before she leaves you!_' As I think this, I put my hand on her shoulder.

She flinched away from my touch, so I put my hands up in a surrender position. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you wanted someone to walk with. They are going… ummm… home and now I'm all alone."

'_Crap! Now she probably thinks you're lying. You should have lied quicker! Hopefully she didn't notice._' I think to myself, hating that I had to lie about my friends.

She tells me that we can walk together and we do, but I keep my distance because, from her flinching away from me, it seems like she doesn't want to get too close. As we are walking, I hear a howling, off in the distance. I quickly tell her that I have to go, kind of stumbling through it and then start jogging away.

I run into the woods and make sure that nobody is around before stripping off my shorts. Tying my shorts to my ankle, I start to feel the shakes as another howl rips through the air. Now I'm the wolf. My wolf is about 9'0" on all fours and I have grey/silver fur. Now, I have voices in my head.

'_She was hot!_' I hear Embry's wolf think.

'_She was beyond hot dude!_' Quil's wolf chimes in.

I felt a growl build in my chest as I run to where they have gathered. As I approach all of my friends, all in wolf form, I let my growl rip through my clenched teeth.

As they all turn to me, all I think is '_SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT HER!_' I could feel my anger circulating through me. I know I have a bad temper and so do they. They shut up right away, not wanting to fight with me.

'_Sorry Paul._' Embry and Quil think in unison.

'_Okay, enough. Everyone, please stay quiet. I need a few words with Paul._' I hear Sam, my Alpha, think.

As I look at the giant black wolf, I think I see happiness in his eyes.

'_Did you imprint?_' Sam asks.

'_Yes._' I say, staring into Sam's eyes.

'_I figured as much when I saw the way you looked at her._' I smiled at his words. I didn't realize that the imprint was so noticeable on my face.

Sam continued, '_Now it's your job to protect her._' I nodded my massive head. Sam gave me a look, saying that I could go.

OoOoOo

I am still in my wolf form and have a very good sense of smell. I follow her scent. I want to see where she went and I need to make sure she's alright, after I just ditched her.

Her scent leads me into Forks and to a quaint little house. I am in the woods that are located in her small backyard. The woods start about one hundred feet from the back of the house.

I can hear her talking with someone and I realize that it is her mother. As I listen to her walk toward the back of the house, I start to retreat into the forest, hoping that she didn't see me through a window. If she did, I can only imagine what she would think about seeing a gigantic wolf.

I start running. How was I going to explain all of this to her? Before I realized, it was dark. I stop to take a look around. Then, I'm off running again, not really knowing where. When I get back to the woods behind Danielle's house, I realized this was where I wanted to be. Where I needed to be. With her.

I walk out of the trees a little and look. I see her walking into a room. Her bedroom? All of a sudden, she looks right at me and we lock eyes.

OoOoOo

It's Monday morning and I find myself standing on the sidewalk next to the parking lot of Forks High School. I am in a grey t-shirt and cutoff shorts. I normally don't where shirts, but I didn't want to stand out too much. I think people would stare if they saw a big, muscular man not wearing a shirt when it's grey and drizzling.

I watch as Danielle pulls into the parking lot and parks in a spot close to where I'm standing.

"Hi Paul." She says as she walks up to me. She is smiling and I take that as a sign that she's happy to see me, which makes me beam with pride.

"Hey Danielle. I wanted to come and see how your weekend was. I'm sad that I didn't run into you again." I say, as I just my bottom lip out like a child who is pouting.

She giggles at me as she tells me what she did with her weekend, after we met. When she is done remember how much those suck. Then I realize that I never told her how old I am because she gives me a weird look.

"Yeah. You remember those? How old are you anyway?" She asks me with a smirk on her face. I know that she can tell that I'm older than her, I just don't know if she can gauge how old I actually am because I look a little older than I am in reality.

I run my hand through my hair and look down. "I'm twenty. Is that a problem?" I know that I look twenty two and sometimes I hate it, for some odd reason that I can't put my finger on. '_Please don't let it be a problem._' I think to myself.

"No, not a problem at all. I'm sixteen. My birthday was a couple of months ago. I know, I'm probably too young for you but, since we're not dating, I guess it's alright." I see a small smile creep across her face and I revel in the fact that she had started off with her being too young for me, which makes me think that she was contemplating a relationship. I'm also finding that I feel hurt that she said that we aren't dating. It's the truth, but still, it hurts a little that we aren't together when my feelings for her are so strong.

After we talk a little longer, I realize that I will be anything for her. A friend, brother, lover, or anything she wants or needs.

"So, do you really have to do the school thing today? I mean, I don't want to be a bad influence on you but, I would really like to hang out with you today. It's a really nice day."

'_Yeah, as nice a day as it can be here. You just need to tell her the truth and see how she reacts. Lover boy._' I think to myself. Why is this so hard? Why do I find myself wanting to sweep her up, take her away, and have her all to myself? Forever.

"Okay. Let me just bring my car home. Want to come with me, or do you have your own car?" She asks, biting her lower lip.

Her doing that makes me realize that I want to be biting her lip. Not hard, just nibbling it a little. A wave of heat crashes over me like a tidal wave. I stumble through telling her that my car is in the shop though. Okay, that's a lie, I know. My car is at home, but I can't just tell her that I don't need it because I'm a wolf and can run everywhere without a problem.

We walk over to her car, get in, and leave the school. All of a sudden I feel a rush of emotions. Nervous, stress, horror, lust, and deep love that I never imagined possible. Telling her the truth is going to be so hard, but it's something that I have to do. I have to tell her the truth. The whole truth.


End file.
